Interstate 48
Interstate 48 (I-48) is an Interstate Highway in the southwestern United States. The western terminus is in Ooscondio, California at Interstate 1 (I-1), California State Route 1 (CA 1), and U.S. Route 101 (US 101). The eastern terminus is in Santa Fe, New Mexico at Interstate 25 (I-25). I-48 goes through the U.S. states of California, Nevada, Utah, Arizona, and New Mexico. The western portion of I-48 is parallel to its brother route U.S. Route 86 (US 86). The major cities I-48 connects are Ooscondio, California; Intertropolis, Nevada; Routeville, Utah; and Santa Fe, New Mexico. I-48 crosses US 86 seven times and is mostly north of US 86 and south of Interstate 50 (I-50) and north of Interstate 40 (I-40). Highway City is the largest metropolitan area of the two on the interstate, the other one is the Ooscondio Valley. In Ooscondio, I-48 is known as the Ooscondio Freeway. Its freeway loop I-248 connects and bypasses northeast of Downtown Ooscondio from I-48 northwestard to I-1 and is known as the Ooscondio Loop. In Highway City, I-48 is the main east-west interstate through the twin cities of Intertropolis, Nevada and Routeville, Utah. I-48 has a child route, Interstate 248 (I-248), a beltway route circling and bypassing Highway City. It has interchanges with Interstate 21 in Intertropolis and Interstate 23 in Routeville. An interchange northeast of Downtown Intertropolis and southwest of Downtown Routeville is called the Colossal Interchange, where I-48 connects with the Town Separator, a toll highway that acts as a border between Utah and Nevada in Highway City. Route description I-48 runs parallel to its brother route US 86 starting from I-1 in Ooscondio, California, CA 33 near Avenal, I-5 and CA 41 near Kettleman City, CA 43 near Corcoran, CA 99 in Tulare, through the southern Sierre Nevada Mountains, through Death Valley, entering into Nevada near Death Valley National Park, through the deserts, through the show's majorly-focused metropolis of Highway City, where it meets I-248, a beltway that surrounds the city, through Intertropolis, city of the Interstates, where it meets I-21, then enters into Utah at the Town Separator, a toll highway that borders Nevada and Utah, where it hits Routeville, city of the U.S. Routes, where it meets I-23, last it meets I-248 again, then leaving Highway City, then it meets I-15 near Cedar City, Utah just near Zion National Park, north of Bryce Canyon National Park, then it heads south through the monuments, meets US 89, and it enters into Arizona near Page, meets the famous Route 163, all of northeast Arizona, enters into New Mexico, near Shiprock, Farmington, Bloomfield, Los Alamos, and ends in Santa Fe at I-25. I-48 is a famous scenery with US 86. But US 86 ends in Colorado Springs, Colorado. 'California' : Main article: Interstate Highways in California 'Nevada' : Main article: Interstate Highways in Nevada 'Utah' : Main article: Interstate Highways in Utah 'Arizona' : Main article: Interstate Highways in Arizona 'New Mexico' : Main article: Interstate Highways in New Mexico Ooscondio, California : Main article: Ooscondio Freeway Sierra Nevada Mountains Death Valley, California : Main article: Death Highway Highway City : Main article: Blanding Cassatt Highway In Intertropolis & Routeville, I-48 is locally named Blanding Cassatt Highway. Intertropolis, Nevada Routeville, Utah Zion National Park Santa Fe, New Mexico Category:Interstate 48 Category:Interstate Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Interstate Highways in California Category:Interstate Highways in Nevada Category:Interstate Highways in Utah Category:Interstate Highways in Arizona Category:Interstate Highways in New Mexico Category:Interstate Highway System Category:Highways numbered 48